


red marks

by Kyashisato



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Bondage, Degrading kink, F/M, Haikyuu - Freeform, Knife Kink, Miya Atsumu Needs a Hug, Miya Atsumu is a Little Shit, Miya Atsumu smut, Miya Osamu x Reader - Freeform, Protective Miya Osamu, Smut, Weapons, haikyuufanfic, miya Atsumu racer, miya atsumu x reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29308044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyashisato/pseuds/Kyashisato
Summary: You always thought they were stupid.Criminals, getting themselves in dangerous situations and ruining their own lives.But what happens after you met the dangerous, dashing and smirking asshole twin of your best friend? You soon find out, that he kept him a secret for a reason.This story is Inspired by @hoeneymilktea! It's not the same Universe, just got inspired by the Racer AU
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	1. faux blonde, cigarettes and Lemon

You woke up, and looked up into the mirror that hangs right over your bed. You groan, looking at your reflection that looks back at you almost laughing at your pathetic behaviour.

You fell asleep, again, after promising your mom many many times that you would score better than the last time. You rolled your eyes, jumped out of your bed, pushing the books aside that still lay there because you tried to study to make her proud.

Tried.

Why is that stupid mirror there anyway? Your mind fills with memories of your 12 year old self, waking up in bright long dresses, staring at your reflection, under you a green blanket so you could pretend to be a princess laying in a field. But you will never be a princess, growing up in a big castle, talking to animals. Instead, you are a student. locked in your house and repressive parents controlling your every move.

You sigh, packing your bag and going down the stairs to meet your parents fake smile that you return.

"(y/n)! Tell me how are your finals going?" She looked at her coffee mug decorated with red stars. You always hated that mug, refusing to drink out of it since you were a child. "Good." You lied. "Stayed up the whole night to study." Your mother looks up, chuckling, almost sounding evil. "Terrible liar. I saw that your lights were out." You looked away, ashamed and almost mad. Why would she check if your lights were on? She had no other reason to go upstairs since there is nothing, except for your room. She was controlling you, again and you grew sick of it. You take small steps towards your door to head to school when you hear your mom saying: " Funny, how i got a policeman and a criminal as children." you turn around, wanting to make a scene but you let it go. A criminal? Because of a lie? "Bye mom."

You went down the street, your ear ringing from the wind blowing extremely strong and your lips slightly parted, not able to breathe out of your nose since you were really sick. You knew damn well that when you return home, your mom will yell at you for not taking medicine before going to school since you can't concentrate when you're sick. "Hey cheer up would ya?" You turned around to see your best friend smiling big at you. "Hey Samu"

He gave you a kiss on your forehead and ran his hand through your hair. "What's wrong? Your parents again?" he mumbled and you nodded. "They just...control my life. I cant choose my own lifepath, they wont let me. They want me to be a Doctor or a Lawyer..." Osamu looks you in the eye, clearly in his own thoughts and you almost scoff but he answers:"Yeah I had that too, but I found something....let's say entertaining to make me happy." You smiled, obviously seeing how happy Osamu looks. "Something entertaining huh? what is it?"

"Let me show ya myself"

It took Arguments after arguments until Osamu could bring you to his new favorite spot. He didn't even tell you where he would bring you and his big grin made you scared that this place was going to be inappropriate. He sent you the address and you sneaked out. Turns out this place was inappropriate, just not in the way you would've thought it would be. The smell of smoke and gas went up your nose and you needed some time to get used to it.

So that's what he meant? People running around, mechanics prepping cars and girls yelling whenever a Racer was seen. You wandered around looking for Osamu when a tall faux blonde blocked your way. "Excuse me.." he turned around and you looked into a familiar face.

"Osamu! There you are! Did you dye your hair blonde?" You hugged your friend that looked slightly confused at the beginning. "Yeah I did...ya like it?" You smile, nodding slightly. "Suits you." He smirks before he continues:"I look hot don't I? Wanna make out before my race starts?"

Your jaw drops. Osamu never said something like that to you and him saying that now left you confused. "Excuse me? Samu what?" You looked at him from head to toe. His red Racer suit saying "Inarizaki crew" made him look even taller than he already was and his smirk was growing every second you stared at him. You just knew that girls are drooling over him.

"Fine doll, if you wont give me a kiss I will steal it from ya" You couldn't even protest, his lips touching yours, making your body feel hot despite the cold weather this monday night had. You moved in sync with his lips, slightly moaning because you couldn't breathe properly and he started to slide his tongue into your now open mouth, when you got interrupted by a scream.

"What the FUCK Atsumu?" You turned around to look into Samus face...wait. Your eyes open wide when you realise that his hair wasnt blonde, he still had his perfect grey hair. Was it the smoke that made you delusional? What was going on? You had your answer when you looked to the side, seeing the faux blonde smiling widely at you. He chuckled, his eyes not leaving yours. "Pleasure. Im Atsumu. Osamus twin."

You looked up, not able to breathe properly, regretting every choice that brought you here.

Everything started to itch, every second that passed by made breathing even more difficult. Slowly, you started to see again and notice the scene that was right in front of your eyes.

"You fucking knew who she was you little fucker!" Osamus fist punched right into his twin's face. "Yeah, that's why I did it. Also, she's hella cute, she even told me that I'm hot" You froze again, trying to find an answer to what was going on. What can you do? Scream and tell them to stop? You started to move until you saw a guy with grey hair stopping the two.

"For fucks sake stop!" He had Hazel eyes and you noticed that he had a different racing suit on. It was Orange and "Karasuno'' was written across it in black font.

Osamu's face was smeared with blood, as well as Atsumus. "Miya, your Race starts now. Please get your car and leave your twin alone."  
Now his Voice was gentle and his smile warm.

It seemed that those two got into fights quite often, no one seemed surprised.

Osamu wiped his arm across his face, trying to get the blood out of his face before looking at you again, a look you couldn't identify.

"(y/n) i'm so sorry, just go to the red side, people cheering for me are there. I will explain everything after the Race!" seconds after, you couldn't see him anymore. You looked around and soon you found the side he was talking about.

What was going on? He told you that he doesn't have any siblings and now here he is, a handsome copy of Osamu, smirking down at you. "Lets go Doll, I will bring you to the side he was talking about." He grabbed your wrist and you walked with him, slightly intimidated. "Stop calling me Doll. Also, don't kiss me like that ever again."

"I won't. an exception is when you beg me to. really hard."

You tried to answer but he grabbed your hair. "What are you doing?" Him touching you gave you a weird feeling and even when he was Osamus twin, to you, he still was a stranger.

"Shh, stop fussing, I'm just braiding your hair." 

What? He soon realized your confusion and chuckled again. "So I can braid a red hairband in it. That's a tradicion. Red is our color." The gestic and his voice made your knees weak and you smiled.

"Oh, thank you." He finished braiding your hair and pointed at a red couch. "Wanna sit down?" You nod and you sit down, right beside him.

The Couch was small, so you two were pressed against each other, knees and arms touching. "So, your first race?" You look at him, his face being so close to yours, you could feel his breath.

It smelled like cold cigarettes and lemon, an interesting yet good mixture that you tasted before, when he kissed you.

"Yeah, Osamu didn't tell me until now...he also didn't tell me about you Atsumu." You noticed a slight change in his facial expression when you said his name. "What's wrong?" He bit his lip and looked at you with sparkling eyes.

"You just...the way you said my name sounded angelic, I'm sorry. Yes, he usually never tells people about me, I got used to that." He looked at the ground, still smiling, clearly thinking about something that amuses him. "Oh?" It was silent for a minute, you could only hear people mumbling and Cars starting.

"Why don't you race?" Atsumu looked up, meeting your eyes and he breathed a little until answering:

"I'm banned for a few weeks. Did some bullshit."

He looked away to take something out of his jacket. It only took you a second to realise that it's a cigarette. You watched him as he lightened it and inhaled the smoke. Observing his actions forced you to look at his lips, remembering how it felt when he kissed you. It wasn't your first kiss, but you never had a kiss this intense before, you couldn't explain why you felt that way, but it made your stomach fill with butterflies.

"Stop staring Doll or I might kiss ya again."

“So..what did you do?” you tried to distract and he understood.

“Set a Car on fire.” Your eyes widened and your jaw dropped again, the second time this night. “You did what?” You were shocked and he only grinned.

“Yeah, the driver pissed me off so I set his car on fire.”

He huffed, his grin not disappearing except for when he put his cigarette between his lips. “Why are you so calm? Do you know how dangerous that is? And Illegal too!”  
Now he laughed. A deep, loud laugh. He shaked his head, throwing the cigarette to the ground and stamping on it.

“You're cute. I'm a criminal Doll. That's normal.”

You began to worry about your best friend, since he was involved in such things too. “So Samu? Does he-” Atsumu licked over his lips and shaked his head again. “No. He even drives fucking slow, thats why he always loses.”  
You sigh, being relieved because Osamu knew his limits. You didn't care if he loses every single Race, you just wanted him to be safe.

“LETS GO, LETS GO, LETS GO SEIJOH!”

You got scared and accidentally laid your head on Atsumus shoulder. “Seems like the Race is about to start. Do you see this brown haired guy? That's Oikawa Tooru. He is the leader of Seijoh. Those two in the Purple suit? Shiratorizawa. The crazy looking one with the red hair is Tendou Satori, he fears nothing and is a good racer, along with the leader Ushijima Wakatoshi, he is one of the best. Seijoh and Shiratorizawa are the main rivals” You tried to follow Atsumus explanation but he mentioned so many names, it got slightly hard.

“So, are you the leader of Inarizaki?” He bit his lip again. “No. Kita is my leader.” He pointed to a guy with grey hair and an observing look.

“Do I look like a leader to you?”

You looked back at atsumu. “Yeah”

“Thats almost like admiting you want to fuck me.”

you scoff, having the urge to hit him right across the face. “Excuse me? I don't know anything about the racing scene, don't be so fucking arrogant.”

“Feisty, I like that.” before you could answer him you heard the motors of the Cars starting, the Race was about to start.  
You tried everything to not look at Atsumu again, you just knew he was grinning like an asshole. You saw a girl with tight shorts and a bra going in front of the car. You only saw those things in Movies, but up close it seemed even more dangerous.

“You should do that too, when I'm allowed to race again.” He pointed to the girl carrying a flag.

“In your dreams Miya.”

“Yeah, I guess that's my new before bedtime scenario.”

“You are fucking disgusting.”

He chuckled again. “I know.”


	2. deep in your bones

You dozed out. enjoying the noises of fast Cars, passing you in seconds. You could only see the Colors for a millisecond, people screaming whenever a Car passed another, it was close, very close. You focused on the dimmed light shining from a Lantern, swinging from side to side, you felt at peace and you couldn't tell why. Was it the euphoria everyone shared, the adrenaline rushing through your bones only from watching? You looked at Atsumu and you realized, you were not the only one feeling this way. You noticed him concentrate, barely blinking but breathing heavily. Soon he spoke out what you thought. “Do you feel that too?” you had to smile and Atsumu had his answer when your eyes started to brighten. “Yes. Yes, I do.” You felt like you were on drugs, the sky was dark but the moon shone right in your face. “You're so beautiful.” 

You felt Atsumu’s arm around your waist and looked at him. “Hm?” He only smiled but didn't look at you at all nor did he answer you.

“Wait, Osamu, fuck!” You saw his concerned face and where his arm was is now only emptiness. “What? What do you mean?” he didn't answer but started running, you now realized exactly what he meant. 

Your eyes widen, tears streaming down your face as you feel the heat that went up to your spine. In your eyes, the reflection of bright orange fire and Atsumu screaming, pushing everyone aside, and punching people that tried to keep him calm. “Osamu you fucker!” he screamed and you went up to him. 

“Hey who are you? Are you okay?” you turned around to look into bright blue eyes and you wiped away your tears. “I'm Osamu's friend, what happened, where is he?” you tried to keep your concern for yourself but that failed horribly. “He will be okay I promise. He got out of the car before the fire started, don't worry.” You gulped, the Euphoria you felt leaving you completely. making you a crying mess. “I'm Kageyama, by the way.” he waved his hand in front of your face because you started to doze out, again. This Time, in a horrible way. “(y/n)” you introduced yourself and shook his hand. It felt rough and wounded. “Stop fucking talking to shittyama and follow me.” You now felt Atsumus hand drag you away from Kageyama and his expression was mad. “Do you know anything about Osamu?” you asked and he sighed, still looking incredibly mad. “They brought him to the hospital, but he is fine, he got out of his car before it exploded.” 

“Then why are you so damn mad? Why are you dragging me away and where are we going?” He rolled his eyes and clenched his jaw, gazing at you. “Because I do not allow you to talk to strangers. We're not in church, those guys are criminals. Also, stop asking so many fucking questions” Now you were the one rolling your eyes. “You are a criminal too. And I can talk to whoever I want, you're not my dad.”  
“Let’s see if you're still a brat tonight. Fucking behave for god’s sake. We are going Home”

Home? Yes, you were scared for Osamu, you wanted to see him as soon as he came out of the hospital, or as soon as you could visit him. But going Home with Atsumu didn't seem necessary for you. He grabbed a cigarette again, lightened it, and exhaled the smoke. “You're quiet now. Good for ya.”

You saw how his veins popped out of his neck and you were really scared of this newly shown persona. You didn't know this man at all but he surely wasn't like Osamu. Osamu was sweet and always nice, quiet, reserved and besides his looks, atsumu didn't have anything in common with him. He is aggressive, loud, and bold. 

As you walked with him, away from the crowds and noises, you didn't say a word and neither did he. Even though you just were at a place where it was incredibly loud, the silence was even louder and you were about to lose it, just by silently walking beside Atsumu. Until he broke the silence. “Get in my car.” you wanted to answer, tell him that he should be nicer to you but the tiredness slowly started to come over you, so you just nodded. When you saw his Car, it took you by surprise. It was small, but cute, black or dark blue you couldn't identify in the night. 

He pointed to the passenger side and you got in, still not saying a word. He closed his car door and sat beside you on the driver's seat. You looked out of the window, feeling the cold glass on your skin and your hot breath in the air. “I'm sorry I didn't mean to be so aggressive with you. You know, my brother is the most important person in my life, even though he doesn't give a shit about me.” 

Now Atsumu got all of your attention, you saw his eyes slowly getting teary but he didn't let them out. It took you by surprise that he broke down, right in front of you and you felt so much sympathy with him because your parents also like to keep you a secret, not being proud to have you as their daughter. “I understand you. truly. I know exactly how it feels.” 

“You do?” He looks at you, his face getting closer and you stared at his lips, wanting him to kiss you. You both needed some kind of cheer up. “Atsumu” you breathed and he got even closer, his nose touching yours and his breath against your lips as he spoke:” Remember what I told ya? I want you to beg for me to kiss you. Beg me to touch your lips with mine.” 

“Kiss me Atsumu.”  
He grinned. “No. I said beg me to not tell me.” He started breathing heavily and you took that as impatience. 

Hands. Hands do everything for you, cover you up when you're naked and vulnerable, fight for you or cup your cheeks when you're about to beg your best friend's twin to kiss you. “Please Atsumu, please just kiss me.” Your eyes got teary, you felt the sadness because of the moment you shared with Atsumu. Even though you both were so different, you had one thing in common, a weak point, caused by family. 

You couldn't even breathe properly, Atsumus lips were now on yours, he leaned forward over the console, his hands now around your throat making the tears stream down your face harder, your cheeks were pink, your breathing slow and you leaned in to kiss him even harder. His Hand left your throat and now wanders down to your breasts a bold move, but you didn't expect anything different from this rude yet sad boy. 

You moaned, making Atsumu interrupt the kiss just to smile at you. You leaned even more forward, trying to kiss him again but he backed off a little. “More” you were confused, what did he want more of? He now leaned in again, tricked you into thinking he would kiss you but instead he pushed your head to the side so he could face your ear. He licked slowly on your neck right below it and then whispered into it “Moan. my. name.” 

“Atsumu” you breathed, your eyes rolling into your skull as he sucked into the skin of your neck, leaving a deep purple mark before chuckling. “That's right doll.” His words made your knees weak and he noticed that. “A-tsumu! Please no hickeys!” you almost screamed as he made a few of them. “Why? Don't want samu to see them?” You tried to nod, but he hypnotized you with his slow moves and his hot breath against your neck. “I asked you a question. Answer me.” He bit into your skin making you scream. “Yes!” 

“Don't be scared baby, let him see. Let him see who you belonged to for this night.” 

His words drove you insane and you started to sweat, despite the coldness you felt when Atsumu pulled your sweater over your head, exposing your skin to the cold night. “You're magnificent.” 

He threw your sweater to the backseats before removing his jacket, followed by his shirt. You looked at his upper body, he was muscular but not too much, multiple tattoos covering his body, making him look leaner. The one that sparked your interest the most was a Butterfly, his wing slowly fading. You put your finger on it, slowly sliding up and down the fading wing. He looked down at you and grinned again. “Like it?” you nodded before crawling to the driver's seat completely, now sitting on his lap and slowly moving your hips, making Atsumu moan silently. “Fuck” he mouthed until throwing his head back.

He removed your pants followed by his until you were only in your underwear. “Can't decide what I want to remove next, what do you think?” He placed you correctly into his lap again, you could feel how hard he was through his pants. 

“Kneel before me and suck me off.” 

He followed your eyes as you kneeled, where the pedals were, you didn’t do anything, you just stared at him like an innocent angel. But you just wanted to tease him. “Didn’t I speak properly? Loud enough? Was my instruction unclear?”  
You only smiled up at him before speaking:” Well, that is for kissing me without consent.” You saw his eyes gazing at you, observing every move you make. 

He suddenly grabbed your neck making you gasp. “You think acting like a fucking brat is going to impress me? I wanted to fuck you in the backseat since it’s more comfortable for you, but little sluts don’t deserve to be comfortable, do they?” He let go of your throat before continuing to speak:” Ride my thigh. now. “ 

You knew what he wanted and even though you never did that before, you didn’t want him to be mad. “Atsumu-” 

“Sir” he hissed, his tone still aggressive as well as his actions. He dragged you by the hair right into his lap. He leaned back, observing you and smirking again.

“Now little girl, do as I told you.” you sat on his tight, being slightly embarrassed for what you're about to do. You started moving slowly, putting your head into his shoulder so he couldn't see how red your cheeks were and how teary your eyes.

“Look at me while you do it, don’t fucking break eye contact with me.” 

You tilted your head to the side and looked at him while riding his thigh faster. He unclasped your bra with one hand, the other still cupping your cheeks. “You're doing great, baby. I knew that you're an obedient little slut for me. Open your mouth and suck on my fingers.” you do as you're told and he bit his lip, pumping his fingers in and out of your mouth. You fastened your pace until you heard Atsumu’s phone ringing.

You suddenly stopped when you saw that it was Osamu calling. “Did I tell you to stop princess? Continue while I talk to him.” 

With that, he picked up his Phone still smiling. “Yeah?” He smacked you with his free hand because you visibly slowed down so Osamu wouldn't catch on to what you were doing. You responded to Atsumu by going fast again, just like he wanted. You tried to keep your moans in but failed, small little noises escaped your mouth and now Atsumu is vibrating with his thigh too to make those sounds even louder. He wanted Osamu to know what was going on, he wanted to show him how you were now his and his only. You could hear Osamu speaking right beside your ear. 

“I'm out of the hospital, where are you?”  
“Ah brother, I'm in my car right now, I'm heading home as soon as I can, I'm busy.” Atsumu fastened his vibration making you a moaning mess. “I can tell and it's disgusting. Where is (y/n)? Is she safe?” 

Atsumu chuckled and you were relieved that he didn't notice that those moans were yours. “Our precious (y/n) I wonder where she is right now.” 

He got faster. “She's cute isn't she?” faster. 

“She was so worried about you, couldn't think of anything else” faster. 

You reached your high and moaned uncontrollably loud. 

“Atsumu fucking Miya, you’re dead.” Now you could only hear the beep tone and Atsumu laughing, deep and clear.

“Now he knows how dirty you really are.”

Your chest rises and fell as you tried to recover from your orgasm. “I hate you. Why did you do that?” Your embarrassment clearly showed and your cheeks flushed. 

“I wonder..” Atsumu began to speak and then smiled again. You now noticed his dimples, making his face look younger and more innocent. The complete opposite of how he actually was. A long silence interrupted your conversation and you tried not to think about what just happened. Atsumu still smiled, reaching behind him to grab your clothes, handing them to you. Your thoughts went crazy as you both got dressed again, Atsumu still visibly hard and you kinda felt sorry for him but Osamu’s Call made you rethink your priorities at the moment.

“How did Samus Car explode?” you asked, Atsumus smile now faded. “His mechanic probably failed. But let’s be happy that he got out of the car before that happened.“ 

Atsumu gave you a kiss on the cheek. “Where do you live? I will bring you home” You shook your head, for multiple reasons. “No, I wanna see Samu and...explain. Also, I wanna make sure that he is okay.”  
“Okay”  
He started his car but you took his hands off of the wheel. “But are you okay?”  
He looked at you confused but amazed, held your hand a little tighter, and nodded. “Yeah. I’m always okay.” A Vibration interrupted your sensible moment and you grabbed his phone for him, thinking it’s Osamu. “He cant wait can he? What does he say.” You grinned, thinking about how Osamu was always impatient but your eyes widen at the message. “It’s not...It’s not Samu.”

“I told you, you were going to regret it, deep in your bones you’re gonna feel it.”


	3. you are my butterfly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok listen, I recently got my heart broken so this chapter is a little...overwhelming?  
> Also yes Atsumu and (y/n) fell in love really fast, but let's just say they're soulmates and they know it...
> 
> Have fun :)

He didn’t even look at you again before hastily buckling up and stepping on the gas pedal like it was the last thing he was going to do. The radio came on and “How deep is your love” started playing, The volume was enormous, making the Car vibrate and Atsumus face became serious, but in a different way than earlier. “Atsumu, tell me what did the text mean?” He glanced sideways for a moment but didn’t answer you. In that exact moment, you knew. You knew, that the fairytale you made out in your head will never happen. 

You drove to his home and met Osamu there, he told Atsumu to wait outside while he spoke with you, threats escaping his lips while he did so. “I will beat your ass later,” he said while dragging you inside.

Osamu had enough when you two were finally alone and he burst. His language confused you because he has never spoken to you so angrily.  
Gradually he reminded you of Atsumu, the way he moved, the way his face strained to pronounce words that hurt you. When he noticed how you reacted to it, he slowed down and softened, but his words still sounded to your ears like melodies that couldn't get out of your head. 

You decided to leave Atsumu behind. 

When you left Osamu, stepped out of his warm apartment, with your head tilted to the floor, you could already feel his presence. When you finally dared to look up, you looked into two pairs of eyes that expressed so much that you couldn't even describe yourself. "Atsumu, please don't look at me like that." His hair was wet and dripping on his forehead, then it flowed down his cheeks like tears. The sight was beautiful, comparable to art. But you couldn't look up at him for long without making a mistake. Your best friend was the most important thing for you. You couldn't live without him and if he wanted you to forget his dangerously handsome and grinning twin, so be it.

You went down the stairs, your steps were quick and Atsumu feared exactly what you were going to do the most when you talked to his brother. He held your hand to prevent you from going, but you didn't look at him when he spoke. "(Y/n) please ... tell me that we will meet again ..." You released your grip and just gently shook your head, a small but clear sign. 

"No. Wait!" 

he ran after you and grabbed your arm again.  
“Hey wait, listen to me. Do you remember my tattoo? The butterfly? Do you want to know what it means? The wing that disappears? " He screamed and the rain intensified it, his voice almost echoing in the deserted streets while you took tiny steps away from him. “Feelings. You are nothing without feelings, just as a butterfly is nothing without its wing. You are my butterfly. Give me my feelings back (y/n)! " 

“We've known each other for a shitty day Atsumu! I am not your savior, doesn’t matter how fucked up you are! " You pushed him out of your way and walked on, tears formed in your eyes. You didn't understand why he said that to you, he didn't even know you properly to be in love with you already. 

“I know you better than you think (y/n)! Osamu talked about you day and night and when I kissed you for the first time I just knew it! Our conversation in the car, have you forgotten? We both understand each other, understand our pain! Don't leave me without trying, I know you feel it too!" 

Yes, you felt it too, whatever it was, this dynamic force, the magnetic field that surrounded you both, the feeling that went up to your spine whenever you kissed him. You graved for that feeling, wanting to experience it one last time.

"Kiss me Atsumu!"

The sky slowly darkened and gray clouds surrounded you. With big steps he approached you and wasted no time to close your lips together, his hand wandered to your cheek and his wet hair dripped onto your glowing skin. 

And suddenly, everything went quiet.

Only you two existed on earth, only you two stood here, on the little street, hardly lit and if only with flickering lanterns. The kiss was rough and demanding, full of passion, and yet so hectic. A lightning bolt appeared over you and the thunder parted your lips.  
“Goodbye Atsumu” Atsumu looked after you and quickly he understood: 

Sometimes cupid runs out of his precious arrows and shoots only one person not two.

Weeks passed, you and Osamu were good friends again. The thing with his brother was forgotten and you two spent a lot of time together. 

"Osamu, tell me ... how was he in middle school?" you asked Osamu and he grinned. 

"He was an asshole, he couldn't do simple math and his teeth were almost as crooked as yours."  
You laughed and hit Osamu's arm lightly. “No, that's not how he is, or at least not anymore, he seems to be nice, he recently helped me with my art assignment. And his teeth are perfect.”

He looked at you in confusion before speaking, “Braces. And you know I'm very good at art, why didn't you come to me?” 

You laughed again and shook your head. “Samu, come on, you are probably not a dating expert ... I asked him because I had no idea what else to do with him. He seems to be a very uninterested guy if I'm being honest.”

That was true because the guy you recently started to date, didn't really seem to be an excited soul but rather a very calm one, you kind of liked that about him. It was a change and it did you very well. It got a little quiet before your cell phone flashed. "That's him. We'll meet in a moment and go to a ball. "  
"Ball? Coincidentally, today I'm invited to one too” 

He pulled out a card and showed it to you, you quickly realized that you had the same invitation. "That’s Cool, I will see you there then!" Osamu didn't look enthusiastic and bit his lip too. “Listen ... this is a ball for ... for racers. Your new one is a racer. " You swallowed. The word Racer reminded you of a good kisser you left crying in the rain. "Oh. I thought you knew him? Why didn’t you know that he is a racer?" 

“Akaashi? Yes, I knew him when we were in the same school. I didn't know he was a racer ... I haven't been around the Racing scene for long."

You swallowed again before continuing. “Are all of the people I know and meet racers?”

Osamu didn't pay attention to you anymore and so he didn't answer either, he just stared at his cell phone and typed around a little. Suddenly his expression darkened as if a thought tormented him. “I asked. He's actually a racer, for Fukurodani. This is one of the best, these guys are really bad (y / n) "

“Not Keiji, he's really nice. You may have known him differently in middle school, but he is very reserved and decent." 

Osamu nodded slightly and you could not get rid of the assumption that he was hiding something from you.  
“Keiji huh? Do you already call each other by your first name?" You nodded slightly and stood up before gently patting your skirt. 

“Yes, but we are not much so far. Only friends who wanted to go a little further.”  
Osamu only commented on this with an “ohh” before you hugged him goodbye and left the benches, you two sat on. 

There he was waiting, Keiji Akaashi, with a friendly smile and bright blue eyes. "Ready?" You looked down at him and noticed that he was already in a suit while you were still wearing your school uniform. “Wait, when does the ball start? Why are you already done? " You were confused and Akaashi just laughed lightly. “I like to be prepared, and then I don't have to go home again, surely I can stay with you for a while? My house is, as you know, quite far away darling. " He pinched your cheek briefly before opening the passenger door and letting you into his car. 

The thought of taking Keiji home with you worried you a lot since he was a racer and your brother a policeman, it was certainly a strange situation. He drove you home and to your relief, neither your brother nor your parents were home. “You can sit in the living room, I'll get ready as soon as possible.”

He just nodded and gave you another genuine smile before turning away from you and giving you time to get ready. You only had one dress for such an event and no one could complain, it was red and shiny in your closet. You got ready, you matched your makeup to your dress and soon you looked like a princess, just like you wanted to be when you were young. As you slid down the stairs to your living room, Akaashi had the exact same thought as you. “Wow, you look perfect. Almost more beautiful by my side than alone." 

You smiled at him and he took your hand very gently to lead you out of your house, into his matt black car. The drive didn't last long, but you noticed Akaashi's eyes on you and his hand quickly found your thigh. When you arrived, his car stopped with screeching tires and you hooked your arm with him as you went inside. 

You were too late and entered the room in the middle of a speech, the speaker stopped when he saw you both, he let his gaze slide over you and found your arm hooked into Akaashi’s. He dropped his glass full of champagne and the glass shattered with a loud bang. All the memories from the last time you saw each other played out in front of him and the faux blonde boy now had something else on his mind than the thank you speech he wanted to give.


	4. dearest, you said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my shortest chapter, but I can't leave yall confused sooo...
> 
> Listen to the night we met while reading this, I think it suits Atsumu and y/n’ <3

Before

Atsumu watched you get away with the rain and he couldn't do anything more than unconsciously whimper. He couldn't explain why he felt this way, so empty and rooted in the place where he would now remember you forever. He stood looking out as the rain got heavier and the sound of your footsteps slowly faded with the mist, as did the memory of your lips on his. He touched his lips like he was trying to catch your essence, the last of your cells that were left. You asked him if he was okay, this memory kept playing in his head. But that wasn't the only memory he clung to keep to himself forever. He clearly remembered everything, your voice and your hands on his cheek when you asked why, why he did all this. Nobody could touch him like you did that night, the night when your brother caught him in the middle of the park and Atsumu saw you there, first in shock and then in amazement. You asked why, nobody wondered why so far. You saw a person in him and the chance that he wasn't just what he was to others

Fucktard

Drug dealer

Fucking cheater

Bastard 

Miya Atsumu. 

You saw Miya Atsumu. He who as a child liked to play cars with his brother or smear cake on his face to make him laugh, he loved to watch mickey mouse films, he knew almost everything by heart and he always hugged his Mickey plushie very tightly when Osamu wasn't there and he felt alone. Being alone was always a pain for Atsumu, but he was never spared that, he lied to Osamu when he said that he didn't want to go to birthdays, Osamu called him selfish, arrogant, and narcissistic but what his twin didn't know was that he was never even invited in the first place.

even when he did it subconsciously, he adored his twin, but never showed it to him. Osamu, on the other hand, turned away from Atsumu more and more and even in his teenage years Atsumu sometimes cried in his pillow because of it. He found his love in something that reminded him of Osamu, cars. One day one of his friends took him to a race, he enjoyed the atmosphere, the smell, and the sounds of cars passing by.

The sound was like no other and something incomparable to everything else, he felt adrenaline and euphoria, feelings that he couldn't speak of because otherwise, he sounded like one of those drug addicts to whom he still sold something every now and then. He loved the sound, more than anything until he heard your laugh, your questions, and your doubts.

"My dearest (y / n) Criminals are the way they are, I hope your pure world remains free of people like me"  
You didn't believe him, but you accepted it, noiselessly.

You didn't remember it, which didn't surprise him since the two of you were younger, but he remembered it right away, and from that day on all he wanted was for you to ask him again  
Why?

Present.

Why? Why, if all you did was just to keep your best friend, why did you feel like that towards him, him and his stupid smile, him and his damn smell, him and his damn sayings but especially him and his damn looks. They were on you everywhere and always, they stabbed you in the skin like fire, sharp knives, or acid. Why did he look at you like his world was breaking? You would like to hold the knife that was on the table to his throat, but you couldn't. Because even if what you knew about Atsumu made you crazy and you wanted to find the way out immediately, you couldn't.

Atsumu stopped all his movements and stood there like a doll, a doll with emotions that overwhelmed her. It looked like it would break anytime, his skin like glass and his eyes like a stone that held up a whole waterfall. And suddenly, as if time had stopped, you too could no longer move. You hold Akaashi's arm tighter, in shock and desperate, you would yell at him and say he should help you if you only could. And then, it was over. Color returned to the room, your blood flowed through your body again and his gaze turned away. “I'm looking forward to racing with you again! Have fun today! " He only looked at you once more, but this time no longer with the eyes you saw before, under the rain or the moonlight, but blazing eyes, fire, contempt, and hatred.

At that moment you realized that no matter how much you wanted to escape it, you will always drown alone, alone in the hatred that was radiating in his eyes. You couldn't help but walk away, step with loud pomps and the night air welcomed you. You stared at the stars, saw every one of them. What was their story? Did they see you as you saw them, did they see the pain you were suffering at that moment, how your inner conflict slowly spread like poison in your body? Are stars even interested in us?

“(Y / n)! Are you okay?"

For a second you hoped it was him, that the drowning would stop and calm your body, but it was Akaashi, so you continued to hold your breath.

"Yes, yes, It’s just hot in there."  
" Be honest with me, then listen to me. "  
He grabbed you by the wrist that slowly led to his lips. "Such a beautiful woman should never be hurt."  
You wanted to agree with him, to blame Atsumu and find the hatred to be unfounded, but how could you, how could you after all that you had done? He had all of the reasons of the stars to be mad at you and this realization let your gaze pass to the ground.

"No, he never did anything to me, nothing but to reveal his true self to me, even if only for a millisecond, and yet, I still rejected him."  
He took your chin gently in his hand and, unlike the way you saw the fire in Atsumu's eyes, in Akaashis you saw all the seas, all the oceans of the world, too high waves and destructive tsunamis.

“I know about your brother. (y / n) I can't keep lying to you, I can...I have to tell you what's going on here. "

You did not know what was in store for you and yet you could feel that you could no longer flee from the waves that you saw in his eyes. You didn't say anything, but your body language made it clear that you wanted him to keep talking.

"I was assigned to kill your brother."

Your heart stopped.

"From Atsumu Miya."

Suddenly, something was triggered to hear his whole name again, to hear from your brother, in the same sentence, it made you shudder.

dearest, you said.


End file.
